


Miguel

by Majush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Derek Hale, Berserkers, De-Aged Derek, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04, re-aging, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is inspired by Teen Wolf´s episode from season 4, more specifically episode 2. It´s starting with a scene when Stiles is getting back from calling with Scott to Scott´s room but de-aged Derek is still there (in contrast with the actual episode where Kate took Derek).</p><p>Basically, de-aged Derek doesn't remember people in Scott´s pack (or around it) but he is still somehow drawn to Stiles. Kate crave for triskelion and is desperate doing anything to get it.</p><p>And thank you, bladeofsolstheim.tumblr.com for helping me with correcting this fic. I realy appreciate it :)</p><p>I hope you´ll enjoy this fic and when somebody would like to talk I´m here: my-relaxation.tumblr.com :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> I´m referencing an actual episode few times in this fic so maybe it´s better for those who did see it but I think someone can still enjoys it even when the didn´t ;) 
> 
> But for those who didn´t watch the episode I add this link to a scene "my cousin Miguel" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBPD0Lk3uCM :) it´s gonna be one of my favorites sterek scenes :D

“Okay,” Stiles started when he came back into Scott´s room, “Scott said that he´ll try to come as soon as possible and he´ll explain everything to you.”

“Fine,” Derek snapped sitting on the bed. Stiles sat down on the other end and looked at teenager besides him. Derek looked calmer than few minutes ago and Stiles hoped that he won´t be getting closer with Scott´s door again.

“Miguel?” Derek said into silent and Stiles jumped a bit.

“I thought you don´t want to talk to me,” Stiles said honestly and Derek frowned.

“I don´t have to,” he said almost angrily.

“But on the other hand,” Stiles tried to save a conversation, “I think a little talk with you could be better than awkward silence.”

“Is it supposed to be a compliment?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“I´m giving you a chance,” Stiles shrugged amused.

“Rather other way around,” Derek shook his head but Stiles noticed hint of a smile on his face.

“You saved my neck with you Spanish,” Stiles admitted. “McCall almost got me.”

“Do you wonder?” Derek asked. “You can´t lie.”

“Heey,” Stiles got offended, “my lying is all right. It´s just that sometimes there are unexpected complications and EVEN then, I can still save it.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Thanks to ME.”

“Okay, I had given you credit already,” Stiles sighed and after that there was a silence again.

“What?” Derek asked after a while when he noticed that Stiles is watching him.

“I just,” Stiles started nervously, “don´t you really remember anything?”

“I remember my family,” Derek spoke, “also school, my school mates, friends-“

“What about us?” Stiles interrupted him. “Don´t you remember Scott, Lydia, me and the others?”

“I…I don´t remember,” Derek sighed, “but…”

“But what?” Stiles was curious. “It seems like I can recognize your smells,” Derek explained. “You are familiar somehow, even if I don´t remember.”

“Well, at least something,” Stiles encouraged him.

“What are we?” Derek asked suddenly and he looked straight into Stiles´s eyes.

“What?” Stiles was confused.

“It´s clear to me that I´m not your cousin Miguel from Mexico,” Derek rolled his eyes. “I mean, do we just know each other? Are we friends or something?”

“Oh,” Stiles understood and ran a hand over his hair. “When I think about it, we could call each other friends. Even when we didn´t get along from the beginning…we managed to work it.”

“I see,” Derek said somehow dejected.

“If I wouldn´t know you I would say you are disappointed,” Stiles laughed. “What were you expecting? Did you think that we are best friends or what?” Derek didn´t say anything, he was just staring angrily at him.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said. “You did!”

“I don´t know,” Derek said grumpily. “You just smell differently than the others.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked carefully and made eye contact with Derek.

“Your scent is more familiar,” Derek explained and Stiles would swear that he moved closer to him. “As if, I knew you better, was with you more.” Stiles wiggled a little and and couldn´t maintain eye contact anymore. He started to feel nervous because of Derek´s behavior.

The way he was looking at him, their arms slightly touching and how Derek emphasized word MORE. Fortunately, Scott called at that moment and Stiles managed answer a call.

“Yes?” he said into phone shakily and didn´t understand why had Derek such impact on him. It´s wasn´t like he was flirting with him. Right?

“We have a problem,” Stiles sighed when he cancelled the call from Scott.

“I have heard,” Derek said. “Some women kidnapped Lydia and she wants me to open vault of my family and give her the Triskelion. Only if I do that she would give us Lydia.”

“Well,” Stiles started nervously, “I don´t know if it´s a good idea to tell you this but Scott would probably agree. After all, it could be more dangerous for you if you didn´t know but I-“

“Stiles!” Derek stopped him. “What is it?”

“That women,” Stiles took a deep breath, “is Kate…Argent.”

“Kate?” Derek asked in confusion. “Why would she do that?”

“I know that you probably remember her as a good person,” Stiles said carefully, “but right now, you can´t trust her.”

“We need to contact my family,” Derek was thinking at loud and Stiles remembered Scott´s lie, about them moving somewhere.

“My mum will know what to do.”

“We don´t have time to do this,” Stiles tried. He didn´t want to tell Derek the truth about what happened to his family and that it was Kate´s fault.

“Just tell me where exactly they are,” Derek disagreed. “We can try.”

“Look,” Stiles quickly said, “right now, we need to get to Lydia as soon as possible and give Kate what she wants. I know that I probably want a lot from you but can you trust me in this? We need to go and do what she wants.”

“I trust you,” Derek said almost without hesitation and it confused Stiles a bit.

“Okay,” Stiles said eventually and both of them hurried away.

+++

“Oh no,” Stiles said when they got out of the car on school´s parking lot.

“What?” Derek asked and watched how Stiles was looking at the black car which stopped right next to them. From car exited adult man, Scott and girl who Derek didn´t know.

“He is here,” Stiles mumbled in disgust and pointed at the man.

“A little more enthusiasm Stiles,” the man walked closer to them. “Or I´m going to think that you don´t like to see me.”

“I think that there is no one who would like to see you,” the girl came to them too.

“Derek,” addressed him Scott, “this is Malia and Peter.”

“I think you don´t have to introduce us,” Peter grinned.

“What do you mean?” Derek frowned.

“Ignore him,” Scott sighed, “we need to go. Kira is waiting for us by east entrance.”

“Okay, I´ll be right behind you. I just take something really fast,” Stiles said quickly, while Scott, Malia and Peter have been already running away, only Derek decided to stay with him.

“What about you and Malia? She reeks of you,” Derek said suddenly while Stiles was opening the trunk.

“Whoa,” Stiles was shocked. “Was that an insult?”

“No,” Derek added quickly. “Just…are you two together?”

“If you are so interested…no,” Stiles sighed and Derek didn´t noticed any lie. “But I have a feeling that she wants us to be together. It´s…complicated.”

“Just tell her how you really feel,” Derek suggested. “I´m sure she´ll understand.”

“I can´t believe I have just got an advice about relationship from Derek Hale,” Stiles smiled and closed the trunk.

“Why?,” Derek asked. “I´m not that bad.”

“Well…” Stiles started nervously.

“And a bat?” Derek interjected him when he noticed what Stiles was holding. “Really?”

“Shut up,” Stiles said when he saw Derek´s little smile and he went after others with Derek right behind him.

+++

“This is stupid,” Derek said angrily when Kira explained what exactly Kate wants and Scott decided that it´ll be for the best if they play by her rules. “It´s disadvantage for us.”

“Derek is right,” Stiles involved. “We can´t be sure that Kate give us Lydia after we give her Triskelion.”

“But that´s only thing we can do right now,” Scott said the ugly truth and the others silently nodded.

“I still don´t get something,” Derek said again. “How does she know that our vault is near school and that the Triskelion is in it?”

“Because you told me,” Kate suddenly appeared with a smile. “Don´t you remember?” When confused Derek shook his head Kate´s smile got wider.

“That´s a pity,” she shrugged and from behind her appeared two big creatures in animal´s bones. “I will leave this two hotties with you until Derek shows me the vault. We don´t want any problems do we?”

“Berserkers,” Peter grumbled and suspiciously looked at Kate´s companions while Derek hesitantly got to her.

“What about Lydia?” Stiles quickly asked.

“She is safe,” Kate simply said. “If I get what I want she would be all yours.” Kate then turned attention on Derek and he started to guide. Both of them disappeared into dark after a while.

+++

IN THE VAULT:

“What are you doing here?” Derek yelled on Peter when he noticed him climbing down the stairs into vault. “What happened to the others?”

In the meantime Kate studied Triskelion, which she´ve had in hands already.

“It won´t help you,” Peter ignored Derek and looked at Kate, “It´s just a wooden toy.”

“You´re lying,” Kate hissed at him and Derek heard shouts somewhere from outside. He immediately run out of the vault for help.

“I admit, I don´t have exactly innocent history,” Peter laughed sourly, “but I´m speaking the truth this time. Triskelion is just a toy. There is nothing on it what would help you during full moon to control yourself. It´s just for a training, something what will help you to focus, nothing magical.”

+++

When Derek run to the others, Malia was lying on ground, obviously injured and Scott was trying slowly put himself up meanwhile Kira fought with two Berserkers alone. For a second it seemed that she is doing well but one strong hit and she fell to the ground along with her katana. Derek quickly helped her stand up.

“Where is Stiles?” he asked concerned and prepared himself for attack.

“I don´t know,” Kira lifted her katana. “He was supposed to get Lydia to safety.”

“When Peter run away after you, Berserkes attacked us,” Scott started and come to them also prepared to attack or rather protect himself,

“I said Stiles where she is. I located her by smell almost as soon we came here. So, he went for Lydia while we tried to stop Berserkers.”

Derek didn´t have time to react to that because Berserkers attacked them furiously. But when the fight started he couldn´t help but wonder how could Scott possibly sent Stiles alone for Lydia. What if Kate has a more Berserkers or something else? What if something happen to Stiles?

+++

VAULT:

“C´mon Kate!” Peter yelled and his voice was echoing in the vault. “Change! Show me what´s inside you while you still have a chance! Because you won ´t live long after this.”

“You think you can beat me?” Kate have asked, already in a Jaguar´s form.

“Not beat you,” Peter disagreed. “Kill you. And I will make sure you are really dead this time.”

They hardly started to fight as gas cylinders fall down the stairs and the space was in few seconds full of steam of wolfsbane. Something also blindfolded them and Peter fell on the ground almost immediately without strengths. He was watching silhouette who was coming closer to a smaller iron vault and took something from it, the stranger than took off. When wolfsbane finally started to fade he noticed that Kate is also gone.

“Peter?” Stiles was suddenly standing behind him and next to him was little shaky but not injured Lydia.

“Where´s Derek?” Stiles asked while Peter came to empty vault on the table.

“They took everything,” Peter mumbled somehow desperately. “Somebody took all the money. This had to be planned.”

“Where is Derek?” Stiles asked again, more loudly this time. He was so done with Peter´s attitude. No one cares about his stupid money.

“He ran away after he heard the scream!” Peter snapped at him. “They took 117, 117 milions!”

Stiles didn´t react to that because he was busy running to the others with Lydia. When they finally got to Scott and Kira, they were kneeling by injured Malia.

“We have to take her to Deaton,” Scott said, “it looks like she isn´t healing.”

“It´s not that bad,” Malia said with clenched teeth.

“But it´ll be better to make sure,” Kira was convincing her.

“Fine,” Malia eventually agreed and she let others to help her stand up.

“And what about Derek?” Stiles asked. “Peter said that he run out of vault. I assumed that he´ll be with you.”

“He was,” Kira confirmed. “But when Kate called off the Berserkers he ran after them.”

“Where?” Stiles impatiently said.

“There,” Kira showed him the way and Stiles quickly followed her instruction.

“Stiles!” Scott called out after him.

“Kate called them off right? I´ll be fine,” Stiles shout to him. “Take Malia to Deaton, we´ll meet you there.”

+++

“Derek!” Stiles was glad when he noticed him standing near one of the stairs. He didn´t seem injured badly.

“Are you all right?” Derek asked in worry and came closer to him. “I smell blood from you.”

“It´s just a scratch,” Stiles said and he tried not to flinch when Derek lifted his sleeve and revealed bloody wound.

“It doesn´t seem too deep,” Derek said eventually and hide the wound again. “But you should have it checked. Just in case.”

“And what about you? Are you all right?” Stiles asked for a change.

“Everything is already healed,” Derek shrugged. “Werewolf, remember?”

“Yeah,” Stiles looked weirdly at Derek.

“What?” he asked.

“I just…for a moment I thought,” Stiles started to explain. “You know, it´s nothing.”

“You thought that I would leave with Kate,” Derek understood and Stiles slowly nodded. “I wouldn´t do that, especially not to you.”

“What-what do you mean?” Stiles said confused.

“I feel something for you,” Derek admitted after a moment of silence and Stiles mouth flew open.

“I don´t really remember you but I´m sure with this. You mean something more to me and I wouldn´t left you.”

“Your eyes,” Stiles exhaled when he noticed their golden color.

“What about-“ Derek started but suddenly collapsed to the ground, clearly in pain.

“Derek!” Stiles cried.

+++

“So Deaton doesn´t know how Derek changed back to his old himself and why his eyes changed color?” Stiles asked and made himself comfortable besides Scott on sofa.

“No,” Scott said, “and he probably never will.”

“Does it have an influence on Derek?” Stiles asked curiously after a while.

“I don´t think so,” Scott was thinking, “he seem a little bit calmer but other than that nothing. Didn´t you speak to Derek after that night?”

“No. Why should I?” Stiles shrugged like he couldn´t care less but Scott heard his fastened pulse.

“Are you avoiding him?” Scott asked suddenly.

“No,” Stiles quickly denied.

“You know I can tell when you´re lying right?” Scott sighed.

“That night, Derek said to me that he feels something for me,” Stiles admitted hesitantly.

“I thought it would be something like that,” Scott triumphantly said.

“Excuse me?” Stiles was shocked. “You knew that? Why didn´t you tell me?”

“I guess I just kind of feel it from him,” Scott explained, “but I wasn´t sure.”

Stiles just shook his head in disbelief and Scott continued: “But I was pretty sure with you.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked horrified and Scott rolled his eyes.

“What? You have been thinking that he is sexy already from that time when we have met him in the woods.”

“To think that someone is sexy is different from actually liking someone,” Stiles said and Scott nodded in agreement. “I myself, don´t even know when I started feeling something.”

“What about Malia?” Scott was curious.

“I explained her how I really feel about her, or more specifically the lack of my feels towards her,” Stile admitted. “She didn´t take it well but I hope she´ll get over it.”

“Don´t worry,” Scott cheered him. “Malia can take care of herself. But I don´t get one thing, you like Derek, you also know that Derek likes you. So why are you avoiding him?”

“What if he doesn´t remember? What if he´ll reject me?” Stiles admitted his doubts.

“Stiles,” Scott addressed him carefully, “a moment ago I have told you that I could feel it from him. I´m sure that this Derek feels same about you, as the Derek from that night when he told you how he feels.”

“Okay,” Stiles said quietly. “I think I´ll go to him today.”

+++

“Stiles?” Derek looked surprised when the teenager appeared in front of his doors. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too,” Stiles said ironicall and quickly passed Derek.

“I´m just surprised, I didn´t see you for 4 weeks,” Derek said.

“Do you remember what happened when you were a teenager?” Stiles ignored Derek´s sentence and nervously bite his lips.

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “yes, I remember everything but if this is about the thing I told you…I don´t expect anything from you. Let´s just forget it, like it never happened.”

“What if I don´t want to forget?” Stiles asked and looked into Derek´s eyes.

“I´m not good for you,” Derek whispered irritated but moved a little closer to Stiles. “You deserve someone…someone who is better than me.”

“What about me then?” Stiles said frustrated. “Do you think I feel good enough for you? I´m just an ordinary human, who can sometimes use sarcasm.”

“You know that´s not true,” Derek shook head. “You are more than that.”

“You too Derek,” Stiles hesitantly took his hand and was surprised how they fit together. “You are more for me than you think you are.”

“I don´t wanna forget,” Stiles said after a while when Derek was still silent.

“Me neither,” Derek got better hold of Stiles´s hand and Stiles couldn´t help a smile.

“Fine,” Stiles finally destroyed remaining space between them and softly kissed Derek who put hands around his waist and pulled him closer.

“By the way, please don´t call me your cousin Miguel anymore,” Derek laughed when they pulled away and Stiles returned him his smile, but soon after that he kissed him again. This time, more passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic :) please if you like it let me know via kudos or even comment. There is nothing that makes me happier when I get a reaction for my work. Thank you :)


End file.
